Hearken: How He took Her Life
by Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169
Summary: There is a new body in that fine village of Konoha, and proceeding it, servant to Lucifer, a demon. The creature is real, tangible, and will be killed with such a thing. A demon in plain view, two in disguise, a third below them, and a fourth in the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1; Prologue_**

She screamed ferally; ripping at herself as if there was something on her she could only get rid of by scratching well until after she bled for a good while. "GET IT OFF OF ME!" she yelled at no one. Her night shirt has been ripped at the side; four long slash marks revealing pale skin and visible muscle being the only thin layer between her flesh and bone. Again she cried out as if someone had piked her, and again she scratched at herself. The suffocating feeling was threatening to snap her windpipe shut and end her pitiful existence. Instinctly she brought her bloodied hands up to her throat and began grabbing. Sharp and well supported nails tore apart the rope, and sliced her neck in the process. A long gash had been made across her thin feature and ran across the entire front length, t'was long, but fortunately not deep, though it would leave a beautiful scar. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she now screamed loudly and hoarsely as her eyes opened and her hands moved insanely about her as if trying to get their revenge for her intrudence.

Clothed feet pounded loudly, with the exception of one, each announcing the arrival of six _relatively_ accomplished bodyguards and the silent but no less worried footsteps of the coming cousin. Ranking well above all the other uninjured Hyuugas in the room, he barked out orders to the astounded men and ran forward to the woman before him, scratching wildly at herself despite the fear that pulsed alongside her blood. He grabbed her wrists, sticky and tainted by the scent of salted rust, and pinned them above her head. "QUICKLY! BIND HER!" he shouted when he looked to the side to find the men frozen, whether with fear or sheer stupidity he didn't care, the idiots were not respected for simply gawking like hatchlings. Doing nothing still, the cousin straddling the female looked back to his previous task and began to sweat. The blue-haired female below him looked up with pure hate; the men and women in her eyes desperately trying to claw their way out of the lavendar hell. She stopped all movement for a moment and soon brought her knee to the back of the elder Hyuuga's head. He lost conciousness for a few seconds as he felt himself being knocked off of his cousin and onto the floor. She sat up, her lips curled back into a snarl as she took the fighting stance of a black wolf.

Neji wiped a bit of Hinata's drying blood off of his face from when he hit the floor and slowly walked to his cousin. She backed up, half crouched half standing, preparing for whatever reason, to have to jump out of the window. "Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, its okay. Its okay, please calm down. We won't hurt you." Neji spoke softly with his hand's palms outward toward the blue head now backed into a corner. Without warning she leaped. Neji fell with a loud _thud _against the hardwood floor as the female above him grabbed his throat and cut off Neji's air supply. "Hinata!" he gasped as he grabbed her moist wrists in an attempt to pry himself free. The only aknowledgement she showed was the tightening of her crimson-patched hands. He tried to lift his legs, each one at a time to hit his cousin, but every time she felt the movement she rose slightly and let all her weight fall as she dropped onto Neji's stomach.

What could he do? If he hit her, he would be punished. He could use the Byuakugan, but what would that do? He couldn't lift things off of him with it. His cousin was quickly sapping his strength, and enjoying it evily by the looks of the bloodlust grin she wore. What could he do? The idiots still gawking at the doorway had only moved to watch the decisive battle, and only moved their eyes for God's sake! He chanced a looked up, breaking contact with the full on, murderous intent crazed eyes of the Heiress. If he had the air left he would have gasped. No wonder they would not move. They would not move because they were not there. It was an illusionary jutsu! He was going to die in the way he would never allow. He didn't want to perish like this! Not by the hand of a Hyuuga! He wanted to die protecting one, protecting Hinata-sama, not by her hand. "Die Neji."

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Greetings and all that lovely stuff, I think its best if I get a bit more out there before I continue with the story. This is my first time actually posting...so I don't really know how its going to work out, but whatever; I hate long author notes, so I'll try and make this short. As a sort of back-up summary- Here**:

_There is another in her body, out for revenge, and it'll do anything to kill her. After all, she stole It's Neji, and if this girl would not go down as swiftly as it was expected of her, Hell would be risen. But plans can be altered, and this She-demon's were warped flexibly to fit around this new carrier's arrival. She was desperate, time was a-wasting, due to her master she had fled for a time, and now she has returned - this time, this time, she would not fail._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The day she was chosen._**

The school grounds came rapidly into view. Neji walked beside her, eyeing her frequently. _Oh God he must hate me._ she thought stupidly, blushing furiously and speeding up. It was hard, and the constant friction of bandages against torso, stomach, arms, and legs only added to the itch of the healing wounds. On top of her wrapped hands she wore black gloves, nothing beside the Konoha 'forehead' protector concealed her gauzed neck, and instead of the usually puffy jacket she wore, there was simply a dark red long-sleeve under the fishnet-like shirt that was recommended for the light weight upon her soiled dressings. Neji, quite the contrast, appeared as normal as they come, his thin bandages quite useless in holding together two broken ribs.

"Neji!" TenTen acknowledged from her position at the arrival gate. A solemn nod was his only greeting as they passed the utterly powerless woman and the overactive man in green spandex. Both gazed curiously about the girl now following Neji; Hinata. She looked smaller then usually, and the extremely intelligent duo noticed for the first time, she wasn't wearing her jacket.

She bit her lip as they entered the school building, there was almost no one there. Hinata was glad that there wasn't that many people there, though at the same time she wished there was. It might be nice to get a little of the attention sometimes. She was only known as the shy girl, or the one least likely to become Hokage. Or the cousin of the powerful student ninja Neji. Yes, it would be nice to get a little of the attention sometimes. As soon as the thought was out she blushed madly and shook her head, bringing her hands down to find comfort in her pockets. Her hands slipped straight through the imaginary fabric and passed through the cold November air instead. _Oh __yea..._ she suddenly remembered what she was wearing and reminded herself that it did not consist of her protecting jacket. She felt something brush past her leg and looked down. _White?_ She saw white fur? Akamaru. "Akamaru!" the frustrated voice of the human dog beast shouted.

Kiba ran and slid along his side on the polished floor to the other end of the hallway in a dead end chase of his dog. After a few moments of silence, in which Neji stopped to observe the interaction, Kiba came walking happily around the corner with the little white furred dog, Akamaru sitting atop his hood. _His jacket looks __comfy..._ Hinata thought to herself with a smile. "Oh?" Kiba the genius remarked as he stood directly in front of Hinata and lowered his face to her eyelevel. "Hinata, you look different..."

"Does she now...¨ Shino's calm response drifted from the doorway. "What happened, Hinata?" "I-I um...fell." she stuttered with a shy smile. "Hn..." came the bug-master's dubious, oh-so-syllabic choice words. "Heh?" Kiba inquired intelligently. "Oh! Oh hey Hinata what happened to your neck?" Kiba questioned frantically. "Idiot, didn't you just hear her? She said she fell." the curiously loquacious Shino spoke as he walked from the doorway to Hinata's side. "And how did you fall, Hinata, to have injured your neck?" he asked looking down upon the smaller form.

She opened her mouth to speak, but when she by the time her mind spent the energy it needed to think of what to say, she found she could not force out the words. She licked her lips hesitantly, the pink muscle battling colors upon the blush that tainted her cheeks, and then slightly opened her mouth to speak again. "She said she fell. That's all you need to know." Neji's stern voice rose, cutting off hurriedly at the end. Silence descended amongst them as Neji and Shino stared at each other, the older Hyuuga daring the young insect master to speak on the subject once more. "Sure." he said stoically before turning to Hinata. "Come on, don't want to be late."

The school bell rang loudly just as the five man group passed the metallic object. They entered the large classroom without a sound, Mr. Iruka never once looked up or paused his speaking from the book he was reading to the completely present class.

He finished the dull, insipid chapter on 'The troubles of a Ninja-By; Hisagi Ki.' for he was indeed the Ninja High's literature teacher of the tenth grade, when the morning announcements blissfully relieved the class. "Ko-.../_static static_/...succumb.../_static static_/...Iruka please.../_crackle crackle_/...main office.../_crackle crackle/. _That is a--ll." Everyone, save a few, looked up at the flushed teacher. "You heard the woman, 'Konoha sophomores in Iruka's first period literature class, succumb to his will!" he spoke menacingly, throwing in a sarcastic evil laugh for a better benefit. The whole class, once again save the few who were too stoic, too shy, or too 'out of it' to do so, laughed hosting tears, as the teacher smiled and spoke more like himself after giving his students the time to enjoy the obviously boring class. "Okay okay, behave for a few minutes while I see what this oh-so-important disturbance is." He turned and walked to the door, stepping out before peeking his head back in with his bottom lip clentch between his teeth"Don't burn down my room, okay?" and then he was gone.

The students rose from their seats and traveled the nessecery distance needed to get to their desired destination. Shino stayed in his spot on the wooden bench beside Hinata beside Kiba and Akamaru, who sat directly behind Choji who was sharing the God-knows-the-number-ith bag with Shikamaru who would have normally resided next to Ino who had moved to engross in the most ridiculus conversation about Sasuke with Sakura who sat behind the spoken boy and his boyfriend Naruto, both of which were facing directly ahead and sneaking glances at each other before finally reaching out descretely to hold each others hands beneath the table.

Kiba sat in a wide 'V' shape with his feet on the desk before him and his head on the desk behind him as he played with the Akamaru sitting on his stomach. "So Hinata. How'd you fall?" Shino asked from the opposite side of the girl. She looked away from the fluffy white dog and into the two black suns that rooted onto Shino's eyes. "A-ano...I fell...on the s-stone s-steps of our porch...a-and it lef-ft a bruise."

Suddenly, she heard as well as felt, a sniffing and exaggerated inhale of air just below her left ear. "If it only left a bruise, why do I smell blood?" At this Hinata looked down. She didn't want to say anything else, not in fear that she would give anything away, who would have believed her, but rather in embarrassment. _Even though I can't say __anything...they'__ll__ probably think it was child __abuse...Man__ I wish that they would drop __it...besides__, my business is my business, they __shouldn'__t be so nosy about it._ Hinata's brow furrowed in the one shade of anger their impoliteness brought about. "Why-" she began angrily, only to be cut off by the opening of the classroom door. _He's back that fast?_

"My apologies class. Lady Tsuande wanted to inform me on something. Sabuku-san?" he signaled to the door for the person standing outside of it to enter. A relatively short/tall boy, man I should say, walked in, his pale arms at his sides and moving as he silently walked into the room. If one were to look up, the first object about him that would attract the eyes, was the giant tanned gourd strapped to his back. It was surprising that such a figure could support it, but this new man's posture assured everyone it was weightless. His hair was a shade of red only describable as blood red, as well as the scar near his left temple, and his eyes, outlined in the temptingly decaying black of a years plus of sleep devoid nights, held confirmation of the murderous actions his body was sure to have committed. Everything about him reeked death, yet the eyes of the room would not leave him. His presence alone silenced all conversation, it was hard to imagine what his eyes, directly looked upon, could do.

Hinata was fuming. _Why am I so angry at them? __Them...my__ only actual friends. Friends __shouldn'__t get mad at __friends..._ she told herself, eyes downcast and killing the floor, as the interfering teacher spoke. She didn't look up at the obvious introduction of someone, and she didn't care. The noise was intolerable, and the added presence of the teacher and whatever creature he decided to add to his already overflowing classroom was only annoying her further. _Surely they will not notice if I leave. They're too wrapped up in their hideous little conversations. _She contemplated. Just as she tensed her leg muscles and stood up, immediate silence descended upon the room. She looked up for the first time since the teachers entry and focused all her hate on the crimson based figure that just walked through the wretched door. The very color of his hair angered her; it reminded her so much of the previous night, and how she had a special, easily tapped into reservoir of rage that would explode any moment for something as obtuse as concern by Shino and Kiba. She had to get out. Now. If she didn't she would go mad. She slammed her fists on the table, everyone jumping at the sudden noise, and walked out of the classroom's backdoor. _Kami-sama__, I have to get away from them!_ she thought harshly as she ran toward the only haven the trees of Konoha could provide.

_Oh? Just beginning here and it would seem someone hates me from mere __sight..._ the blood-crazed redhead thought with a grin as he soon imagined what she would look like in her own blood. My, my, how quickly those above us take flight to our wishes...

"Shino!" Kiba barked as he stood when the door provided Hinata's exit slammed shut. The only response to the comment about him from the silent spiky haired man two seats from Kiba was a raised eyebrow as they both stood and ran after the Hyuuga.

"Shino, what did you say to her?" "..." "Well?" "..." "Dammit Shino! Its your fault she isn't acting like herself! The least you owe me is an explanation!" the easily tempered dog beast shouted, hopping from one tree to another in the direction of Hinata's scent. "I asked her how she fell." said the death of the topic. "Neji...said that she fell. And that was all we needed to know..." Kiba muttered dubiously. "Kiba! Do you really believe him?" Shino surprisingly hissed angrily. "No." "Hinata...we can't just sit back while she is getting hurt." Shino continued. "E-" attempting to speak again, Kiba was cut off by Akamaru's squeaky bark. "Good." Kiba grinned before turning to the curious man beside him. "Shes stopped."

_They'__ll__ never __stop...stupid__ stubborn- no __no__no__no__no__, they are my friends, I __shouldn'__t be thinking this way about them, but the idiots need to know when to stop! If I wanted them to come I would have asked them to do so, oh no, but they are just coming after me out of __concern..._ she told herself as she stunned all movement and hid amongst the trees. "No Shino, I'm sure I smelled it, Akamaru did too. She had the smell of blood on her." _WHAT? I thought they washed it all off!?_ "So you think she was attacked?" Shino's deep voice sounded not but five yards from the hidden woman. "Most likely. And I think it was Neji. Who else could it have been? Surely not the maids, even I think they wouldn't have that much courage, and her father and sister, well they aren't here any more... the ones in current possession of the clan could have done it I suppose, but its more likely to be Neji than them." Kiba debated. "How dare you!" Hinata shouted running out from behind the tree branch and standing before the two men. "How dare you, Neji would never do such a thing! Never! I fell! Even he told you!" she shouted with a dramatically increased voice. "Hinata..." Kiba whispered. Akamaru had long since dove beneath his partners shirt in fear of the raging woman that suddenly started yelling. Now the dog was whining in reaction to the loud ones harsh words.

She looked at them in horror; what had possessed her to yell at her only true friends in such a manner. "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry!!" she said stuttering terribly as she bent down low and well on her knees, head pressed brutally against the bark, as her eyes widened in embarrassment and fear at the crime she just committed. She felt a pain in her neck, and a sticky and watery substance absorb into the bandages. _Oh no._ she thought; her wounds had reopened. Akamaru's head peered out of his partner's shirt and he sniffed violently. He called out with a choked bark and looked up worriedly to the man he walked on. "Heh?!" Kiba shouted in response. "Hinata!" "No..." she mouthed attempting to stand up. She fell back harshly and slipped off of the stable branch the three stood on. Kiba and Shino immediately jumped into action and grabbed a hold of the small girls wrists to lift her up. She looked up at them with horror.

_No! _Hinata screamed in her mind. _What are they doing? _Flames danced in her vision, the non-existent heat searing her mind and cutting off her sense of touch. She parted her teeth and pulled through the pain of the slash on her neck and the wounds on her arms currently being pressurized to warn the two above her of the fire that was traveling from her body to theirs. "NO! LET GO! LET GO! You'll catch on fire too!" she ended hoarsely. The two men looked at each other briefly before recasting their eyes on the struggling girl.

They had now gotten a fairly good grip on her arms and were trying once more to hoist her up. She positioned her legs against the bottom of the supportive tree branch and kicked off, desperate to get the black, endlessly consuming fire she introduced away from them. In surprise they released her and watched as she gracefully flipped completely away from them and headed straight toward the forest floor in a calculated nosedive, fifty-feet below them. "Shino!" Kiba spat as he dove after the rapidly falling woman.

Shino beside him, Kiba caught Hinata and held her to him as he landed on one of the myriad amounts of branches that littered the forest. "No no Kiba! You'll be burned!" she whispered fiercely, for the wound on her neck, albeit shallow, was one that proved to weep constantly thus allowing the air necessary to speak evade the girl. _Kiba__ you idiot! _

Shoving her palm upward into his jaw, she was instinctly dropped, but caught by an awaiting bug-master. Trapping one of his wrists between her own, she gave a sharp turn and was one again released. Balancing her entire frame on her bloodied hands, she grabbed Shino's neck with her ankles and flung him into the unfortunate tree before them. With a loud _crack_, he landed and shook his head once before pushing off of the tree to return to his previous position.

_I am sorry, my friends, but if you will not heed me peacefully, I must forcefully insist that you retire to yourselves._ She bowed low, in apology and in valediction, with no more sound than the drops of burning liquid pouring from her mouth, before turning and disappearing entirely.

**_Chapter 2: The day she was chosen._**

* * *

**Here you have it; The first official chapter. My apologies for any errors or mistakes you find, please announce them and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Hm...I'm not sure where to place the disclaimer, but OBVIOUSLY I do NOT own Naruto or anything of it...except a forehead protector. .. I'd also like to say that I don't think I'll be putting anymore A.Ns in the chapters...unless it is absolutly nessecary(), so that means no other disclaimer because its just a waste of space, -- and yea...thats all i have to say, take care, Long live the ninja monkeys that invaded school last week to rape the teachers. . Go monkeys. NEWLY ADDED: Okay, I've changed my mind again...Reviews are NECESSARY if anyone should want to read to see more of this posted, Seriously people...I need to know if you want to continue reading this so I don't waste time on something so unproductive. Review please, and, even though i'm against this...(I'm wanted to write the story, which includes comming up with everything...) all suggestions for events and or character coupling or singles or whatever else will be considered...**


	3. Chapter 3

The small, dark, underground room pulsed with a cold that chewed its way into her bones; the only company she had were the clouds of white rapidly fading before her as she panted and the liquid slowly fleeing her. A numb back was pressed against a damp wall, and shaky legs collapsed under the weakened figure. _Why do you run, Hinata-kun? The inevitable has seen this and only added your disappearance to its cart on the path to your death. Why fight it? One more night, _Hinata_-kun, one more night and you must either submit to me or end my pathway. One more night—_"Stop!"

Insects fluttered and rodents squeaked in their exodus as the effect of the high-pitched and sudden outburst shattered the icy silence. Shivering she stood. _Must keep moving, keep moving, Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will keep trying to find me…_

_Why would they want to find __**you**__? They don't care about you. They think you're just a nuisiance. A nusance that needs to be deystroyed. So even if they __**do**__ find you, it would only be to their advantage that you're alone out here. Dieing from the inside out in a rotting pit you fell in._

_You don't hear how stupid you are, do you? …Trying to…trying to make me go off myself. I won't do it. So be quiet please._

_Hahaha. Look at that. Brave little Hina-chan sticking up for her stupid, pathetic, selfish self. _

A horrible pain wracked her mind. Both physical – a pounding, _pulsing_, ache, equal to that of running headfirst into a brick wall with a hearty momentum, only to find that you've crashed your brain, unprotected, into the red stone- and a mental – Neji bloody, slashes across his body and swollen bruises ready to burst, hunting and killing Kiba and Shino…and Naruto all the while herself laughing from behind a glass she can't break through. Falling forward she catches herself, hissing at the pain that shot up her dislocated shoulder. _Hahahaha._

She sucked in a deep breath and gently put her hand on her arm – and pushed _fast_. "_ Haa, haa, mmm, haa." _She panted, curling up on her side, "B-Byakugan…" she weakly exerted. Veins buldged, uncooperative eyelids rose to allow their shield-charges sight. Two miles from her, two figures jumped tree-to-tree, their identies known only by familiarity of their chakra signatures. Closer, closer they came. _Away, _she thought, _I must get away._ And so she ran.

Endless the tunnels seemed to be - turns and turns and swirls and falls and trips and pits and traps. _Hina~chan. _The voice sang. _Oh Hina~chan. Don't tell me we're lost? We are aren't we? Well best find our way out, Hina-chan. I don't want to stay here forever._

_Then get out._

_Don't you love me? I love you Hina-chan. _A force, squeezing, squeezing, crushing her soul, Hinata thought, for she felt no damage to her physical body aside from those of her adventure. _I love you Hina-chan, and so I'll stay. 'Cause you need me. __**Neji-kun**__ needs me. Neji-kun__** WANTS **__me. And as soon as you give up,_ a cheery note was building up, and as that same boa-consticting hold tightened around her, it slowly released, _I can go to him. So hurry up, Hina-chan. Let me take over, and I can love you both._

_You can go to him now. Out. I don't love you, I-I don't even KNOW you. Leave me alone and go away._

_Oh Hina-chan. You don't want that. If I leave, you'll die here. And you said so yourself, you wouldn't go and off yourself._

Creaking. It would seem that the tunnel she stumbled into was held up by wooden dark…so very dark and hard to see, but those planks sounded awfully tired…

_I won't die here, you beast. I'll find my way out. _Creak. _You'll see. I'll get out of here. And I'll run, and run and run until, _Creak. _–until no one can find me, until I've run out of land to run on, until-_

_Oh Hina~chan…I'd be careful if I were you._

_Until I'm so far along that I have to walk on water to get to the other side of the world._

_Hina-chan I mean it, watch your surround-_

_Until I'm so far away no one can find me._

Creak, moan, protesting at the slightest movement, groan, creak, _SNAP!_

_Until Hyuuga Hinata-_

_Hinata!_

One beam broke, rotton wood, softened by the moisture in the air and made spungy by the insects, broke away and flew into the air, spraying debris and bugs out into the stale tunnel, and, as if envious and loathe to lose to the rest, another snapped, then another, another, another, another, until all were broke, the soil-ceiling making love to the dirt on the ground and the injured Hyuuga – nowhere to be found.

*

"Shino!"

"Aa."

They ran towards the noise, Kiba slightly holding his wounds, Akamaru pointing his sensitive black nose at the sky and smelling for his friend.

"Kiba…" "What?" "It's going to rain soon…" He said nothing. He'd already figured that out – Akamaru's squeaky bark informed him earlier- but he refused to acknowledge that they might not find her before the late summer waters hit.

* * *


End file.
